The proposed research project is designed to compare the effectiveness of three outpatient drug abuse treatment approaches with respect to engaging cocaine-dependent patients in treatment, reducing their drug use, and decreasing their AIDS-risky behaviors: thereby reducing the threat of the spread of HIV infection from this population. Patients volunteering for the research program will be assigned on a random basis for a period of three months to one of our two standard treatment modalities i.e., once- weekly individual outpatient therapy (IND) or once-weekly individual therapy plus one weekly group session (IND-GRP) or to a newly designed intensive group treatment program (INT) consisting of three half-days per week. Since patients seeking care will be offered treatment in our regular ongoing programs if they do not wish to enter the research project, the proposed design will afford an opportunity to compare the personality and demographic characteristics of those individuals who volunteer for research treatments and those who do not. the non-volunteer patients will also be available for comparison with respect to treatment outcome. It is hypothesized that patients in the Intensive treatment will show significantly better performance than those in the Individual plus Group treatment, who will in turn show significantly better performance than those in the Individual treatment on the following evaluation criteria: (a) retention in treatment, (b) reduction in drug use, (c) decreased AIDS-risky behaviors, (d) utilization of the available self-help support care involvement, and (g) improvement on assessments of problem areas. Irrespective of treatment model, it is hypothesized that a positive treatment outcome will be associated with a decrease in AIDS-risky behavior. It is also hypothesized that the characteristics of the volunteer and non-volunteer groups will not differ so that the results of the research group will be generalizeable to our usual clinic population of cocaine abusers.